battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
Overview Like many modern games, has a list of Achievements encouraging players to attempt a variety of in-game tasks. Completing these Achievements grant bragging rights, and earns the player Z2Live Points, or , which can be spent on unique buildings and units. At present, these unique items include the Durian Orchard (5 ), the Hacienda (49 ), and the Humvee (99 ). Z2Live Points are shared across all Z2Live games, so points earned in other games can be spent in Battle Nations, and vice-versa. Battle Nations has a relatively small number of Achievements, so players who want to build multiple Haciendas will most likely need to play other Z2Live games, like , in order to to acquire enough . As of the 4.0 Patch, there are a total of 32 achievements that can be earned by players. Optional video summarizing what has been gone over. Achievements Budding Builder Construct 15 Buildings - 1 Double Barracked Own 2 Barracks - 2 *Build and assign to 2 Barracks. You can tear down the second Barrack after earning this achievement. Starting to Refine yourself First Steel Mill - 2 Outpost Overseer Own 25 Districts - 2 *Every time you use a Land Expansion, you gain 1 District. Small things come to those who raid First Raid Mission - 2 Assault and Pepper First Attack Mission - 2 *Attack Missions are basically Raid missions but are against non-player lands, such as the Warlord Gantas' Fortress. *A special note about Warlord Gantas' Fortress: Warlord Gantas' Fortress does not require any active Missions on its land, even fighting an open square counts towards this achievement. The Boar Badlands and the Raptor Nest do however require active Missions that require you to raid their land in order for the attack to count towards this achievement. Good things come to those who invade First Occupation Mission - 2 One bunk at a time 25 Soldiers in your Army - 2 Raid Nation Win 25 Raid Missions - 2 Assault and Battery Win 25 Attack Missions - 2 *Attack Missions are basically Raid missions against non-player lands, such as Warlord Gantas' Fortress. *A special note about Warlord Gantas' Fortress: Warlord Gantas' Fortress does not require any active Missions on its land, even fighting an open square counts towards this achievement. The Boar Badlands and the Raptor Nest do however require active Missions that require you to raid their land in order for the attack to count towards this achievement. Space Invader Win 25 Occupation Missions - 2 Stalwart Defender Defended Against 5 Consecutive Attacks - 2 *Ask a friend to attack and lose 5 battles. It is suggested to use Wimps or Troopers when doing this. *It can be earned by winning an occupation battle: Ask a friend you occupy to attack with Sandbags or Portable Wall - this gives you this achievement. Stone Wall Defended Against 15 Consecutive Attacks - 3 *Ask a friend to attack and lose the battle 15 times in a row. It is suggested to use Wimps or Troopers when doing this. First Blood First Attack vs. a Friend - 1 *This achievement can be earned either through a Raid or an Occupy Mission on a non-player land as well. Birds and Stones Kill More Than 1 Unit With a Single Attack - 1 *Gunners work well in helping to earn this achievement. A Few More Good Men... 10 Full Garrisons - 2 *Build 10 Bunkers and fill them up with troops. After you have earned this achievement, take the troops out and tear the Bunkers down to recover your units and . Deadly Dozen Defeat an Army of 12 in 12 moves - 3 *Hostile armies with 12 units are very rare, making this Achievement quite difficult. It is possible to complete all three "Defeat an Army of 12" Achievements in the same battle. See Kasparov-in-Command for details. Chessmaster General Defeat an Army of 12 in 8 moves - 4 *Hostile armies with 12 units are very rare, making this Achievement quite difficult. It is possible to complete all three "Defeat an Army of 12" Achievements in the same battle. See Kasparov-in-Command for details. Kasparov-in-Command Defeat an Army of 12 in 4 moves - 5 *Hostile armies with 12 units are very rare, making this Achievement quite difficult. However, Ignorable units and terrain features, such as rocks, Raider Fences, and Raider Bombards count toward the 12 unit count, but do not need to be destroyed. There are several mission battles where this can be achieved killing only 5-7 units, and a handful of respawning battles in the World Map, Recoil Ridge, and elsewhere. Units that hit many targets, such as Rocket Trucks and Dragons, are extremely helpful. A Spark to Start the Fire First Flamethrower Ignition - 1 The Dirty Dozen Bring 12 Soldiers to a Battle - 1 *There are few chances to get this Achievement, for not many battles allow you to bring 12 units into battle. Most of these chances are only found in Missions. The Achievement simply requires that you bring in 12 Troopers into battle. Somme Remix Defeat an Army using only Artillery - 1 *Try using an type unit in a Raid on Greenborough! Battle Happy Win 10 Battles in 10 Minutes - 2 *This is possible using Attack Missions in areas with weak enemy formations, such as the Greenborough. A good internet connection helps as well. Friendly Fire Play PvP With a Friend - 2 *This specifically means Fight-a-Friend PvP, or FvF. Who Needs Enemies? Play PvP With Friends 100 Times - 5 *This specifically means Fight-a-Friend PvP, or FvF. With A Little Help From My Friends Participate in a Boss Strike while in a Guild - 1 Door Prize Earn the Tier 1 Prize in a Boss Strike - 1 Big Winner Earn the Tier 10 Prize Boss Strike - 3 *As of the 4.0 Patch, the description above is still grammatically incorrect from its release. It Goes to 11 Earn the Tier 11 prize in a Boss Strike - 3 A Drop in the Bucket Contribute 100 points toward a Boss Strike! - 1 Moving the Needle Contribute 2000 points toward a Boss Strike! - 2 Atlas Contributed 10,000 points toward a Boss Strike! - 2 Category:Game Information